Lisanna Strauss
|-|Lisanna Strauss= |-|Lisanna in X791= |-|Lisanna in X792= Summary Lisanna Strauss is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu. Long ago, when she and her siblings were kids, their parents died. At one point in time, after Mirajane defeated the demon in her village and gained its abilities, she, Lisanna and Elfman left the village, being feared by its inhabitants because of Mirajane's demon attributes. Eventually they reached the Fairy Tail Guild and, even though Lisanna and Elfman got along well with everyone quickly, their older sister continued to be lonely. In order to change that, Lisanna and Elfman learnt their respective Take Over from Makarov. A few years later, she almost lost her life in the attempt to control her brother, after his full-body Take Over went out of control. However Elfman, inconsistently, attacked Lisanna, sending her flying several meters away, which immediately reversed his transformation due to the shock of the event. Lisanna is shown in her last moments holding her sister's hand, although she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wounds when a portal opened and took her into another world. When she woke up, she found herself in a totally different Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back. From what she saw, she realized that their "Lisanna" was dead. She then decided to pretended to be their Lisanna, in order to make them happy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | Likely High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Lisanna Strauss Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 | 19 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Flight (Via Animal Soul: Bird and Wings), Can boost her physical statistics by transforming into different animals Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Should comparable to Cana and Levy) | Small City level (Stronger than Max) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Base Wendy. Helped Elfman defeat Ajeel) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Ajeel) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Town Class | Likely Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Survived a direct hit from Elfman's Full Body Take Over and took a casual blast from Azuma) | Small City level (Took hits from Lamy) | Likely''' Large Mountain level''' (Took hits from Wall's Weakness Robots and Ajeel) | ' Large Mountain level' (More durable than before) Stamina: High, can chain together 5 Take Overs instantly during a fight without getting tired. Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Some transformations can make her less mobile; otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Take Over (接収テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses 'Take Over Magic. Her transformation is based on transforming her body into animal and hybrid-animal forms which is called "Animal Soul" (アニマルソウル Animaru Sōru). She can use her Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting her physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use. Lisanna is able to chain five Take Overs instantly when she fights with Azuma. According to Mirajane, this is a high level Take Over technique. *'Animal Soul: Bird' (鳥 Tori): Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warms an egg that Natsu found in a forest. **'Animal Soul: Wings': Lisanna transforms only her arms into wings whilst retaining the rest of her human features. **'Animal Soul: Harpy': Lisanna transforms only her arms and lower body into those of a bird and flies whilst retaining the rest of her human features. *'Animal Soul: Rabbit' (兎 Usagi): Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. Was later used in Juvia and her's battle against Erza. *'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Cat' (キャット Kyatto): Lisanna partially takes on the form of a feline. In this state, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair in the manga while in the anime her hair remains unaltered. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She also sports feline ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In this state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she gains speed with which she uses for her fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponents into submission. However, this form is useless against any brute strength type of opponents. Upon learning Take Over Animal Soul for the first time, this was the spell Lisanna has used and the suit was slightly different, despite that she was young. *'Animal Soul: Penguin': Lisanna resembles a form of a giant penguin. Utilizing the momentum gained from her excessive weight, she can smash her opponents or attack them. *'Animal Soul: Mermaid': Lisanna takes the form of a mermaid. She is mostly humanoid with a purple tail. This allows her to be able to breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Pig': Lisanna transform into a small pig, with ears slightly longer and retaining only her hair. *'Animal Soul: Bunny': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a bunny with slightly longer ears sticking up and white fur body and dark colored legs having only retaining her face, head and hair humanoid. This form enhances her kicks as she attacks her opponents. *'Animal Soul: Nine-Tailed Fox' (九尾きゅうびの狐きつね Kyuubi no Kitsune): Lisanna takes the form of a mythical creature, the nine-tailed fox. In this form, she is mostly humanoid, sporting fox ears, fur on her forearms, fox-like claws on her hands, and grown nine tails with each of them resemble that of a fox tail while retaining her human face, hair and legs. **'Fox Impact' (フォックス インパクト Fokkusu Inpakuto): Lisanna strikes the ground with her nine-tails creating an impact strong enough to push back her opponent. *'Animal Soul: Snake '(スネーク Suneeku): Lisanna takes the form of a snake. With only her head, upper-arms, and back humanoid, this form makes her body covered in reptilian scales, while also transforming her lower body into a tail with a circle pattern that resemble that of a snake's body. This form allows Lisanna to use her body to bind her opponents movement in place. Lisanna Bird.jpg|Animal Soul: Bird Lisanna_Wings_only.jpg|Animal Soul: Wings Animal_Soul_-_Harpy.gif|Animal Soul: Harpy Lisanna Rabbit.jpg|Animal Soul: Rabbit Animal Soul Fish.jpg|Animal Soul: Fish Animal_Soul_-_Cat.jpg|Animal Soul: Cat Take Over Pinguin.jpg|Animal Soul: Penguin Animal Soul Pig.png|Animal Soul: Pig Mermaid_Lisanna.png|Animal Soul: Mermaid Animal Soul Bunny.png|Animal Soul: Bunny Animal_Soul_Ninetailed_Fox.png|Animal Soul: Nine-Tailed Fox Lisanna's_Fox_Impact.png|Fox Impact Animal_Soul_Snake.png|Animal Soul: Snake Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7